Alexander Martin
Summary Alexander was only a 12 year old farm boy living with his older sister, Lucy, in a small farming village. One day, out of the blue, a hoard of zombies being lead by a vampire invaded and slaughtered most people in that village. However, unlike most others, Lucy fought back and managed to kill a zombie, which caught the attention of the vampire. The Vampire kidnapped her and left Alex to die. In the last moment a Blood Hunter from the Order of the Ghostslayers was able to save him and a few others from the attack. That member heard Alex's story and offered him to join the Order with her as his teacher. Nine years later and Alex is sent to Chult to investigate the cause of the death curse, he then groups up with: A Barbarian named Goren, A powerful guide named Eku, and an Expelled Necromancer named Merla (and her skeleton cat named Miss Kitty). Personal Statistics Name: Alexander Martin Origin: D&D Homebrew Classification: Human, The Order of the Ghostslayer - Blood Hunter Age: 21 Gender: Male Weight: 65.77 kg (145 lb) Height: 180.34 cm (5 ft 11 in) Alignment: Neutral Good Birthplace: A small farm village in a rural area. Likes: Justice, Compassion, and Dinosaurs Dislikes: Needless Death, Those who live in despair, and the Undead. Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Dark Brown Martial Status: Single Family: Lucy Martin (Sister) Affiliation: The Order of the Ghostslayer, Goren, Merla, and Queenie Grabstab Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least High 6-A | High 8-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Magic, Blood Magic, Status Effect Inducement/Curse Inducement, Limited Clairvoyance, Minor Fire Manipulation, Minor Electricity Manipulation, Minor Light Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Dinosaur Manipulation, Power Nullification, Damage Transferal, possibly Blessed, and Standard D&D Resistances | All the previous abilities along with: Blessed & Possessed by I'jin, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Clairvoyance, Psychometry, Perception Manipulation, Darkness Empowerment, Darkvision, Intangibility, Limited Fear Manipulation, Limited Information Analysis, and Resistance to Power Nullification (Was able to use Blood Curses even while under the gaze of a Beholder) | No longer Blessed by I'jin, however he does retain the ability to communicate with her and her ability to Break the Fourth Wall. Attack Potency: Small Building level (Could harm large dinosaurs such as T-Rex, Triceratops, Should be comparable to Merla who can cast Fireball), Higher with Crimson Rite | At least Multi-Continent level (I'jin's blessing empowered Alex to damage Acererak effectively, Alex's damage output alone forced Acererak to retreat) | Large Building level+ (Should be comparable to users of Daylight) Speed: Hypersonic+ '''with '''High Hypersonic+ Reaction/Combat Speed (Is able to dodge the Call Lightning and should be able to tag rogues who have evasion) | At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ Reaction/Combat Speed (with I'jin's blessing, his reaction speed is far superior to any adventurer could normally obtain in training, fought on par with Acererak with no trouble) | At least Hypersonic with High Hypersonic+ Reaction/Combat Speed (is superior to Adventurers who can dodge Call Lightning and should be able to tag rogues who have evasion) Lifting Strength: Above Average (Can lift up to 108.86 kg), [[User_blog:GreyFang82/Gourn_stops_an_Allosaurus|'Class 5']] with a Whip (Has consistently been able to trip, grapple, and hold still dinosaurs such as Allosaurus) Striking Strength: Small Building Class | At least Multi-Continent Class | Large Building Class+ Durability: Small Building level (Can trade blows with dinosaurs, should be comparable to creatures can tank Fireball, barely survived an empowered Lightning Bolt from a Coven of Hags, whose spells are comparable to Level 12 spellcasters) | Multi-Continent level | Large Building level+ (Should be able to take attacks from those comparable to him) Stamina: Above Average. After getting hit by an insanely powerful lightning bolt and getting beaten near death, he was able to get up to continue to fight. Range: Extended Melee Range with Whip, Tens of Meters with Hand Crossbow & Longbow, Varies with Blood Maledicts. Standard Equipment: Studded Leather Armor, a shield, a whip, a hand crossbow, 20 crossbow bolts, Longbow with 60 arrows, a Magical Dinosaur Ring | All the previous along with a Magical +1 Peridot-tipped Whip Intelligence: Gifted, was able to invent refined plastic and glowsticks with extremely limited resources and no magic, albeit with the help of an inexperienced Wizard. Weaknesses: Usually leads with non-lethal tactics against talking and thinking creatures, non-undead, non-fey, or non-fiends. | Is extremely reckless due to I'jin's influence and doesn't always heed I'jin's advice or knowledge. | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jungles of Chult *'Hunter’s Bane:' Alexander is able to precisely sense and track Fey, Fiends, and Undead with an almost sixth sense. *'Blessing of Ubtao: '''It has been hinted that the Deity sees Alexander as a person worthy to be his Champion, and has possibly blessed him to have great sway over Dinosaurs and protection from harm in the jungle. *'Crimson Rite:' Alexander makes a small wound on himself and smears his blood on his weapon of choice allowing it to deal Magical Fire, Lightning, or Radiant Damage (His Choice). When hitting an Undead creature the Radiant Crimson Rite deals extra damage. *'Blood Curse of Mutual Suffering:' Alex links with a creature within 30 ft for up to 1 minute. The next time the linked creature deals damage to him with an attack, the creature takes necrotic damage equal to half the damage dealt, and ending the curse. Alex can amplify the curse by hurting himself, as he activate it or while the curse is active, causing the creature takes full damage and loses any resistance to necrotic damage. *'Hallowed Veins:' Alex's blood curses can effect any type of creature, regardless of the lack of blood or form. *'Blood Curse of Spell Sunder: Alex is able to manipulate the blood of a creature 60 ft away to negate the usage of a spell aimed at him or his friends. ' *'Riposte:' When an attack misses Alexander, he capitalizes on the opening and counterattacks the opponent. This attack amps the normal damage done if landed. (Was able to dodge and land a counterattack against an invisible opponent) *'Trip Attack:' Alexander uses his whip or hand crossbow and finesse to attempt to trip the opponent (assuming the target is Large or smaller), leaving them open to attack. This attack amps the normal damage done if landed. Tomb of The Nine Gods *'I'jin's Blessing:' Due to the trickster god possessing Alex's body he gains inhuman dexterity and reaction speed, setting the stat at 23. Due to I'jin's insanity she is able to peer into both The Real World and Meta-Information about either the story or characters and can share them with Alex, and was able to empower him to damage Acererak. *'Blood Curse of The Eyeless:' Alex is able to manipulate the perception of a creature for a short amount of time, effectively making them blind so long as they are within 60 ft of him. *'Grim Psychometry:' Alex is able to meditate on an object for ten minutes and gains insight on it's dark past or what evil purpose it may lead up to in the future. *'Dark Velocity:' Alex gains the ability to see in complete darkness in shades of gray for up to 30 feet away. As long as Alex is within dim light or complete darkness his movement speed increases and the surrounding shadows make him much harder to hit. *'Supernal Surge:' Alex is able to briefly step into the spirit world, enabling a swift and deadly strike. For six seconds his combat speed is increased and is able to move through: Creatures, Objects, and Walls. *'Enhanced Hunter's Bane:' By suffering some damage Alex is able to judge the intentions of a creature with supernatural precision and can use this ability to induce fear into his opponents. '''Key:' Jungles of Chult | Tomb of The Nine Gods '''| '''Post-Tomb of Annihilation Note: This profile will be updated as new sessions of the campaign conclude. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches: Marius (D&D Homebrew) Marius's Profile (9-A keys were used, Speed was equal, both were Bloodlusted) Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Blood Users Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Whip Users Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Category:Blessed Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Possessed Characters Category:Psychometry Users Category:Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fear Users Category:Information Analysis Users